


Siren's Call

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: GFY, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren's Call

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Perfect Timing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651009) by [RosieTwiggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTwiggs/pseuds/RosieTwiggs). 



> I don’t even know. I read a line in a [fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2651009) and this was born. I don’t have anything against Sin City, but you gotta admit it’s not the healthiest place to live.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an original work of poetry. Please do not take, copy, or otherwise make like it is yours. Also, please do not repost without my express permission.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The sand is a sea in and of itself

Nothing for miles but the heat distortion creating waves

But there, shining in the distance, is a mirage disguised as a beacon of hope

Las Vegas

More of a siren’s call, really

A sinking ship

A powerful lure drawing in the willing and the unwary

The closer you get to its shores the more you see it’s littered with the ashes of broken men and broken dreams

The bright lights at night hide the dirt, the death, the hopelessness

No one with any sense looks too closely in the day

There’s a reason casinos have no windows

The lure of the siren’s call is too strong, though

Calypso and her sisters feed and feed well

Vegas is a lost cause, a graveyard for the living dead and greedy dreams

Ye’ve been warned, thar be monsters ahead

-30-


End file.
